Jade's Problem
by ReleaseThroughWriting
Summary: Jade has a problem. A BIG one. And the one person that could help her with anything (Beck) is the only one that can't help her. It may even change there relationship forever...
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey! Fanfiction number 2! I like this one waaaaaaay better than my last one. Read on my good... readers!

I stood in the bathroom and looked at my pale face in the the mirror. I had been up all night trying to figure what what to do with my life, which, because of that stupid test, was over. I dipped my finger in some foundation and rubbed it under my eyes, trying to make the dark circles go away. Then I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I slowly opened the door to see my little brother, Jamie. Jamie was nine and a HUGE pain.

I sighed. "Ugh! Go away! I'm very busy!" I closed the door.

"But mom sent me to get you." he said through the door. "She wants to talk to you."

"Fine! tell her I'll be down in a minute." I walked over to the mirror and took one last look at myself. One thing came to my mind: I am so screwed.

I was greeted by my mother as I reached thr bottom of the stairs.

She sighed and said, "Jade, we need to talk."

"Great!" I said sarcasticly. "Look. I need to get to school, so can this wait and..."

"Jade." she said, cutting me off. "I know what's going on with you."

My stomach clenched. Was she talking about... I put on a blank face. "What are you talking about?"

Tears started rolling down her face. "I saw the pregnancy tesy in the trash can. I know you're pregnant, Jade."

Crap!

"I-I got to get to school." I blurted out. But before I left, she grabbed my arm and looked at me. "It wasn't Beck, was it?"

I bit my lip and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

It happened on a Saturday night. Beck was up in Canada visiting his grandparents because it was a long weekend and I was lonely. I needed a guys comfort. So i called the only guy, other than Beck that could comfort me: Chase Wright. Chase andI had been best friends all through elementary and middle school, but when I got excepted into Hollywood Arts and he carried on with regular school even though he is AMAZINGLY talented, we started talking less and needed him at the time, so I called him. He had always been into me. We even dated for a little while. But he knew that, now that, now, if he made a pass at me, Beck would beat the crap out of him. But this time I didn't stop him. And when we started kissing, i knew it would turn out badly.

But not this badly.

I guess my mother had seen him leave somehow and had known it wasn't Beck.

I never should have called him.

As I was driving to school, I decided to avoid Beck today so I could wrap my head around this pregnancy thing. But when I got to school, there he was with a smile on his face and two coffees in his hands.

"Hey, babe!" he said, kissing me. He was so sweet and loving, I thought it was going to cry.

"Hey." I managed to croak out. That was the only thing I could say without falling apart.

He handed one of the coffees. "Two sugars. Just the way you like it."

"Thanks."

The bell rang.

Beck held my hand as we walked to Sikowitz's class. When we entered the class, Cat came bounding up to us. "Beck! Jade! Come quick!"

Beck let go of my hand. "What is it now, Cat?"

"I asked Sinjin to hold Mr. Purple but he accidently dropped it out the window and I can't reach it!" She ran over to the window. "Look!" She pointed. "Please help!"

Beck walked over beside Cat,reached down, and came up with a purple stuffed giraffe.

Cat smiled. "Yay! Thank you, Becky!"

Beck came back over to me and hugged me.

Then a wave of nausea hit me. I bolted out of the classroom and ran to the nearest bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

As I vomited, I heard Beck come in. "Jade? Are you in here? Are you..." He stopped when he heard my vomiting. "Oh my God." He waited until I finished and when I came out of the stall he gave me a much-needed hug. Then tears started streaming down my cheeks. If he hadn't have hugged me like I didn't he did, I probably wouldn't have broken down. But it's just something about being comforted by that one person that can make you feel safe and loved.

Beck got a worried look on his face. "Jade? What's wrong, baby? "Beck," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

"Jade. What's going on?"

I couldn't look at him. "I'm pregnant."

He shook his head. "But we never..."

I looked at him, tears dripping down my face. The news sunk into his head and his face went hard. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Beck," I called after him. "Please."

He stopped and turned to face me, tears in his eyes. "I hope you and Chase have fun." He pulled the door open and left, leaving me crying on the dirty bathroom floor.

Tori found me on the floor three hours later. Even though I couldn't move or speak, I could hear what was going on. Tori got Andre to pick me up and carry me to a car. I must have fallen asleep or something, because the next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed with Tori, Andre, and Cat sitting by my side, obviously relieved that I was awake.

"JAAAAAAAADE!" Cat squealed. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

A young nurse walked in. God, her shoes were ugly.

"Shhhhhhh," she shushed Cat. Sh e looked over at me and said, "Okay, so you seem to be fine except for one thing."

"What?"

Her eyes showed disappointment. "It seem that you are pregnant."

A gasp escaped Tori's lips.

My face flushed. "I know."

The nurse didn't look in my eyes. "I have to go fill out some prescriptions for you." She left.

It was silent for what seemed like forever. It was broken by the sound of Cat standing up. I thought she was going to leave at first, but then I felt her arms around me.

She whispered in my ear. "You and Beck are going to be great parents."

Tori finally spoke. "Um, Cat? I don't think that's what is going to happen."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yay! Chapter three done! I'm really enjoying writing this story, even tho im having a writers block rite now. But whatever. let me know what you think should happen! Thanks for ur support!


	4. Chapter 4

I shook Cat off and glared at Tori. "What did you say?!"

Tori looked around nervously. "Beck just seems... different lately and I think it has to do with you."

I began to get angry. "What did he say to you?!"

"Nothing!" Tori insisted. "I call him but..."

"But what!"

"But he just muttered something and hung up. I couldnt tell what he said but I did hear him say Jade. Jade? Whats going on?"

God, I hate iit when people pretend they care. "Nothing is going on with me and Beck." I said.

"Are you sure? Because..."

"UGGGHHHHH! I need to get out of here and have COFFEE!"

Just then, the nurse walked in. "Okay. So here is your medication so the baby grows normally. No smokin, drinking, or drugs." She handed me the prescription bottles. "Oh and no caffiene," she added.

Crap! How can I go through the day with out my no cream, two sugars?

"Great." I sighed. "Can we go now?"

The nurse smiled. "Yes you can."

I jumped up and headed towards the door with Cat and Tori trailing behind.

The ride home was quiet and full of tension. Most of the time, I would prefer it this way, but this time, I hated it. I just knew Tori was working out a way to get me to say whats going on. I can almost hear the gears in her head turning. And Cat was speaking because she didnt want to upset Tori for some reason.

My phone buzzed. I was reluctant to see who it was, but i needed someone to talk to. So I took the phone out off my pocket.

Chase.

I went stiff. I didnt want to open because I was worried Tori or Cat might see. But screw them. It read: Hey Jadey! Wanna meet up today? -Chase

I swallowed hard. I typed back: Meet me in the alley behind Nozi. I need to tell u something. -Jade

A/N

Hey guys! Sorry im so late updating. Ive been really busy and I had a no idea were to go with this story. But i will be updating more often hopefully! Favorite and review if u like it. Review if u dont. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly walked into the alley. I saw a tall, dark figure and knew instantly that it was him.

He smiled. Damn, he was sexy. "Hey." He went to kiss my cheek, but I pushed him away.

"No. We cant. Thats what we need to talk about."

"I get it. You dont want to hurt Beck anymore. I understand." He looked disappointed.

"Thats not it. Chase... Im pregnant."

He nodded. "Oh. You dont want to fool around with me because of the baby. You dont want to cheat on the baby daddy."

I shivered even though it wasnt cold. "Chase. You're the baby daddy."

"What?" His disappointment turned to confusion. "How do you know its not Beck."

I sighed and said, "Beck and I never... you know."

His eyes became hollow. I thought he was going to leave me like Beck did. But he leaned in and hugged me. "Im so sorry I did this to you." He let go. "I love you, Jade. I've been in love with you sinc I was old enough to be sure. I will never leave you. This baby, yeah, it suck that its happening, but it is, and we'll get through it together. Does Beck know?"

I froze. I didnt know if I should tell him. "Ummm... he knows... everything. About us." I looked away. "He left me."

"Oh my god. Im so sorry." His phone dinged and he looked at it. "I have to go or my moms gonna have a fit." I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk about what we're gong to do." He left.

When I went to school the next day, it felt... different. I didnt know what it was. I went to my locker. As I opened it I was greeted by hands over my eyes. "Guess who?" a male voice said. I tooks his hands off my face and turned around to see Beck. What the... Why was he playing couple games? He hates me. But then I saw it in his eyes. He was stoned. He to

ok one that wiped all his traumatic experiences. I should know, I used to take them. Him finding out about me and Chase must have sent him over the edge right into drug abuse.

"Go away." I told him. I then made my way to Sikowitz's class.

Sikowitz class was no different. It felt weird. When I walked in everyone was staring at me, even Sikowitz. He came up to me and whispered, "I would like to speak to you outside." We walked into the hallway. "Tori has informed that you are going through some kind of family issues right now..." Damn Tori! "...and if you need to talk, im here and if you need to rest, you have permission to go lie down in the sick room. Okay?" I nodded.

I get it. I get why everything felt different.

Tori told everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt sick. Oh no! I rushed to the bathroom to have another puking fit. My throat burned as last nights dinner came up.

Someone came in. "Jade?" It was Cat. "Jade?" She didnt sound like herself. I wiped my mouth and left the stall. Cat looked like a disaster. She looked like she had been crying. Why would she be crying? Nothing made sence today.

She lost it. "Tori told someone! She told..."

"I know!" I screamed at her, making tears come to her eyes. "She told EVERYONE!" I felt so bad for yelling at my best friend.

"NO!" She yelled back. "She told Beck. I guess somebody heard and..."

I stopped her. "Wait... she told Beck? But, Beck already knew." I didnt mean to tell anyone that.

"He started... yelling. Loud. He said something about a 'Chase', said it was his fault. Jadey? Who is Chase?"

I looked at her. I couldnt believe that she would actually do that to me. Beck wouldnt do that. He's stoned.

Tori made her lie to me.

I looked into her eyes. "Cat? Why are you lying to me?" Her eyes widened.

The bell for lunch rang and she left. Beck, then Cat. The two people I cared for the most.

I had only one plan.

I neeed to find Tori.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cafe was crowded and noise, but as I entered, people fell silent. I walked through with my head high, trying not to show the anger and hurt on my face. I went up to Tori and grabbed her arm. "We need to talk!" I told her.

As we entered the janitors closet she said, "Hey! Whats going on? I was just eating my lunch and..."

"You told!" I interupted. "You told everyone!"

"Well, people kept asking what was up with you, and I told them that you were going through some... uh... family stuff. I guess people saw you AND Beck acting weird and knew something was up. The rumors started and now everyone thinks you pregnant." She bit her lip. "Im sorry, Jade."

"Save it, Vega!" I screamed. I ran out, through the halls, and into the bathroom, praying that no one waas in there. I locked myself in a stall. I was there for a total of 5 second before someone came in. I tried to wait until they left, but a knock came on the stall door. "Baby?" I opened the stall door.

Chase.

I was si happy to see him I almost jumped into his arms.

"Baby. Whats wrong?" he asked sweetly.

"Chase, everybody knows!"

"Everybody knows that you're pregnant? But how?"

"Tori Vega!" I hated that name so much.

He huffed. "I want to talk to this Tori."

"No!" I almost yelled. " Then she will know you're the dad."

He sighed. "C'mon. I'm going to take you back to my place to rest. You've had a rough day and you need to sleep." Normally I wiuld have resisted help, but he was right. I was exhausted. We walked to his car, got in, and drove of.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Hey! So, I dont really like this chapter very much. I didnt know what to do. I might make some changes later on si keep an eye on this chapter. But I hope you like it. I know its rushed, but i was super tired when I wrote it. Let me know if its good or bad!

I woke up feeling refreshed. I looked beside me to see Chase curled up asleep. He was so cute. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table. One new text.

It was from Tori.

I didnt look at it. I went to check The Slap. Then my phone buzzed.

Another text from Tori.

I sighed quietly, not wanting to wake Chase. I opened the text to see a message that almost made me lose it.

'I know about you and Chase. -Tori'

I shook Chase in panic. Tears filled my eyes. "Chase! Chase!"

He woke up, alarmed. "Jade! What is it Jade? Are you okay?"

I doubled over in tears. I fell into his lap, sobbing. "Its all over, Chase. My life is over. I cant do it. I cant be a mom. I cant take care of a baby when I cant take care of myself."

"Shhhhhhhhh." he soothed. "It'll be okay." I heard his soft whimpers and felt a tear hit my shoulder. "I did this to you. I'm so sorry. I tempted you in hopes of getting a night of fun and pleasure. Just one night. But because of me, this has to carry on for at least six more months." He hugged me tight. "Are you hungry?" he asked randomly.

I was starving.

We headed downstairs. He reasured that his parents were in San Fransisco on business.

Or so he thought.

When he got into the kitchen, we were greeted by Chases mother.

Chase jumped. "Mom! What are you doing home?"

She looked at him with stern eyes. "Your father and I got a call saying that something was happening with you that we might want to look into. And here you are having girls stay the night." Even though Chase and I have know eachother forever, his parents never liked or trusted me.

Chase was suprisingly calm."Okay. We have something to tell you, mom."

No.

We all went to the living room and sat down.

"Well?" Chase's mother said impatiently.

"Jade is pregnant. I'm going to be a father."

Her face fell. "My own son." she muttered. She got up and walked upstairs.

"Chase. Im so sorry you had to do that. I..."

He stopped my words with a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

I didnt go to school that day. I spent the day out with Chase, wandering around town, not daring to go to either of our house and face our parents.

You might say that now we were dating.

At the end of the day, I firced myself to say goodbye and go home. I knew my mom wouldnt be home because she had taken my brother to his soccer game.

I opened the door, went into the kitchen, grabbed the leftover chinese food, and went to my room.

My phone rang.

Beck.

I picked up, hoping he wasnt stoned.

"What do you want?"

"Jade?" It was Beck's mother.

"Oh hey Mrs. Oliver. Whats up?"

"We need you help!" She said, panic in her voice. "Beck has over dosed!"

I grabbed my bag and ran to Beck's house.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

I want to apologize again for how bad the last chapter was. I hope you like this one better!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

I drove over to Beck in record time. Police cars and ambulences surrounded the Oliver's house. I got out my car and looked around. I saw Beck's dad holding his sobbing wife. I went over to them. "Im sorry."

They looked up. I continued. "I was the one that caused Beck to do drugs."

Anger filled Mr. Oliver's eyes. "You gave him the drug?!"

"Nonono!" I stopped him."I... cheated on him and he lashed out and i guess he went towards drugs. He started coming to school stoned. Im sorry I did this to him, and that i didnt tell you when i found out." I thought it was best to leave themand go find Beck. Or whats left of him.

"Excuse me?" I said to a policeman. I was young and good looking with kind eyes.

"Yes?"

"How is he?"

He smiled at me. "He'll live. We got to him in time. Are you his girlfriend?""

I almost started to laugh. Or cry. "EX-girlfriend. Umm... am I able to see him?"

"Not yet. The doctor is in the amblence doing so tests and trying to clear his system. You can see him in the hospital, though."

"Alright. Thank you." I decided to go. I was really close to crying and needed to be alone. I cant believe I almost killed Beck. The guy I loved with all my heart, and I threw it away by cheating on him. I got in my car and drove to the one spot that I knew I could cry: the cemetery. I parked and walked up the hill to the stone.

'In loving memory of Jason West 1991-2010 We love you Jason. No matter what. You will always be with us.'

I wrote that. I used to always say that, "I love you, Jason. No matter what." He was more than just my big brother, he was my best friend. Thats why I wouldnt be able to live with myself if Beck had died. Jason used to always smoke weed when we hung out. He told me never to tell mom or dad. I didnt know any better back then. I didnt know that telling mom and dad, even though he told me not, would save his life. I never forgave myself. I wouldnt be able to handle killing two of the people I loved the most because of drugs.

I sat on the stone and cried untilthe sun went down, calling me home.


	9. Chapter 9

Everybody knew.

By the time I got to school, everyone had heard about Beck's overdose. I walked into the Hollywood Art building with eyes on me. They would stop talking and stare at me, whispering to each other. The only one that didnt look at me was Cat. I looked over at her and tried to hold her gaze, but she just looked at the ground. Finally the bell rang for first period. Great. I had Sikowitz, where I have the same class with everyone I know. I was thinking of cutting class, but then I ran into Andre. Literally.

"Oh! Sorry, Jade. You alright?" He got up and tried to help me with my bag.

"I got it!" I snapped at him. He backed off. "Wait. Why arent you in class?"

He sighed. "Beck is my best friend. I still cant believe that he would... do something like this, you know?" A tear dripped down his cheek. "Ah, im sorry. Here i am feeling sorry for myself and your going through hell right now."

"Stop." I said. "Just... stop." I picked up my bag. I needed to get out of the place filled with bad memories. "I gotta go." I pushed opened the school door and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had wandered around town for about an hour when my mom called. "JADE! Thank God you're okay. I heard about Beck. Where are you? I know you wouldnt be at school."

I would have lied to her, but there was something in her voice, that stopped me. "I''m by that weird food truck by Melrose and Labraya. Why?"

She paused. Then she said, "I need to talk to you,Jade."

"Oh..." I became worried. That was not a good sign.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Stay there."

"K." Just enough time to brace myself for what was going to come.

A/N

Okay! Chapter 9 done! I know its kinda going nowhere, but it will get somewhere good! Yes. This chapter is boring, but please favorite. It will get better! Let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
